


Seal of Thrones

by DownwithCapitalism



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Bad Art, F/F, F/M, Iron Throne - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownwithCapitalism/pseuds/DownwithCapitalism
Summary: An Art about the game of seals.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Seal of Thrones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ba_lailah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/gifts).




End file.
